


a warm, blissful love

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: A glimpse of their life, simple, blissful, where they could be happy.Together.
Relationships: Lucien/Michiru
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	a warm, blissful love

**Author's Note:**

> nothing much to see here, just.. simple fluff xD  
> pretty much a domestic, happy AU just bcs I can  
> watch me cry when I write Ares, everything hurts sobs  
> xoxo

The Autumn wind was getting colder as it gently rustled the golden leaves, quietly falling from the trees while Michiru walked along on the sidewalks. The melancholy of the scenery reminded her of a certain someone who must be waiting for her to return home.

It was early in the evening when she finally came home to their apartment. Entering the living room, she found the familiar sight of Lucien sitting on the couch and reading his scientific papers, wearing glasses but no longer in his lab coat. He only wore a half buttoned white shirt, sleeves rolled, but still looked as smart and handsome as always.

Michiru could feel a smile appear on her lips as her feet sauntered straight to Lucien to sit beside him on the long couch, whispering his name in a soft greeting. His presence was easing her anxiety and calming her heart. Lucien took off his clear glasses, smiling with tenderness before finding himself leaning forward to kiss her without entirely planning to do so.

A sweet greeting kiss, but as fondly as it could be.

“Did I interrupt your work?” Softly, she whispered, still breathless at the feelings Lucien inflicted — coming home to his kiss had done miracle to her spirit. Even after long hours of work, but now she was awake and love was humming under her skin, instantly comforted and contented.

Lucien chuckled with amusement, certainly aware of her every reaction, even the subtle ones. “Quite the opposite, I’ve been waiting for your interruption.” He pulled her closer until she leaned against his shoulder, his arm draped gently around her waist. “Long day at work, I assume?”

His gentle whisper was so close in her ear, she couldn’t fathom how Lucien only became this gentle with her it was almost painful. In the best way possible. “Had more work to do since I wanted to finish it before the weekend.” Although she wasn’t a stranger to his affectionate gestures that he’d done so often and at unexpected times, it did not mean he affected her any less. Actually, it elicited more emotions now than ever, because her feelings were growing and it won’t ever stop.

“Of course, you promised me a date this weekend.” He purposely brushed his lip along her earlobe, leaning more and tightening his hold around her. “Make sure you remember.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re seducing me right now.” Michiru laughed a little as his hand traveled up to her shoulders, tentatively following the curves of her figure.

“Do you want to be seduced?” With a soft, suggestive hum, he leaned away and plucked a piece of tattered leaf from her hair. “This leaf is getting in the way.”

“Oh…” Though he didn’t give her a chance to answer his prior question, Lucien would’ve known what it could be — besides, he always knew how much he affected her. Even simple loving words were enough to make her heart flutter like a butterfly and eventually trapped in Lucien’s web of seduction.

Then she sighed in contentment when his large hands began massaging her shoulders. There was gentleness even to the twist of Lucien’s smirk that appeared on his countenance. Michiru sighed once more when he pressed more force in his hands, the messages became more prominent, enough for all the anxiety from the whole day to disappear. 

“Your face tells me you want more than massages.” Lucien teased, as his hands worked to ease the tension on her stiff neck.

 _That feels nice._ Eyes fluttered close, she breathed out while under his influencing massages, fighting hard to not fall asleep right then and there. “..Still need shower. Dinner.. More reports.. To do…”

As he finished teasing her, enough to make her all blushing and shy, Lucien put his hand at the back of her head to draw her face close towards him, intentionally taking in her embarrassment for a moment. “There’s always a price to pay, sweetie. Even only for the massage.” Lucien kissed her mercilessly, not intending to let her get away before he was fully satisfied with the kiss. 

Pressing his warm lips against hers, his tongue granted its own entrance with delving between her lips — brushing hers softly, a hum resonated from within him, and the kiss became more intense, passionate, while their tongues swirling together in a subtle desire.

Once he let her go, her lips were swollen and she was in daze. Her gaze flicked back to Lucien, cheeks still flushed. “Shouldn’t you return to your work?”

“Perhaps I should. While you take a shower and then we’ll have our dinner together.” He, at last, loosened his arm with a tender, encouraging smile.

Michiru nodded eagerly, who had known that a life so simple could bring immense happiness. Perhaps because of how much she loved him and Lucien’s love was both intense and earnest at once. The thought caused her to send him a meaningful gaze. “You always know what to say, Lucien.” Her voice was accompanied with a soft giggle, then she stole a kiss upon his cheek and rose up from the couch, hurriedly walking away before Lucien ever caught her. Soft laughter trailed behind as she left the living room.

The apartment was silent once more, but Lucien was content with the echoes of her laughter and her warmth that still lingered. He smiled, putting on his glasses and resuming his reading over the research papers that spread out on the coffee table.

After their dinner together, Lucien returned to the couch to read over the papers for one last time while she took care of the dishes, humming while washing the plates and cups. As everything was done and dishes were cleaned, she returned to the couch to find Lucien laying back against the couch, unmoving. Michiru smiled, knowing he must be falling asleep. 

Retrieving a blanket from the bedroom, she quietly sat beside him, draping the blanket across his sleeping form, up until his shoulders to keep him warm in this autumn weather. “You must be tired.”

All of a sudden, his hand snatched her wrist and drew her close, right to his side. An instinct to have her close, even as he was only half-awake.

Startled, her eyes flashed wide as she was nestled against his chest. “Lucien..? You should sleep on the bed, not here.”

He hushed her and kept her from moving, then his other hand pulled up the blanket to cover her too. “Too warm, I won’t let you escape.” The words were spoken softly, that she couldn’t bring herself to counter him. 

Especially not when she felt his lips press against her head. That little gesture made her surrender instantly.

Without any chance to struggle against his surprisingly tight embrace, she comfortably nuzzled into his warmth. _You’re right, it’s so warm here._ Before long, she had fallen asleep while comforted by Lucien’s presence and the expectation of their upcoming weekend. He hadn’t told her his weekend plan for them but even though it would be a lazy weekend at home or a trip to some place else, she knew she would enjoy it nonetheless. 

Any kind of simple intimacy with Lucien was enough to be grateful for.

Their breathing evened out into slow, deep rhythm, matching each other as the slumber lured them away from reality.

In this blissful silence, their love existed.

Strong and undaunted.


End file.
